Sopia Sophy
by CountessMeetMe
Summary: Sophy Williams is your normal sophisticated teenager from a wealthy home. She has everything she needs, a good family and maybe a dark past life. Harry Benjamin is what you would want your Knight in shining Armor to be. But he's just a blood sucking monster who is out for Sophys blood. He's encountered her in different lives but this time he won't take any chances!


_**Chapter One**_

 _ **Meeting You Was Fate!!!**_

'Oh please stop boring me and give up your fancy dreams ok?' she said looking into her best friends eyes and she could see she was annoyed. Pausing the game she focused on her' Can't you see am playing an interesting new game. Why do you just love to disturb me any time I seem to be having fun.' but there was still no response and she could tell that she was really annoyed so she quit the game and moved a little closed staring into her eyes.' OK fine am sorry precious I will scold myself, but the thing is just that no matter how cool and nice the new class teacher might be he can't ever be like Mrs Maria. Now will you cheer up and stop giving me that look.' she asked giving her the best puppy face.

' she's actually got a point there precious Mrs Maria is really good,but u don't need to look that down. She apologized right?' Dave asked as he moved closer.

'I just wanted to ask her few things about the teacher. 'she said looking sad.' I was only curious, that's all.'

'But precious my father doesn't deal with the hiring of teachers you know, the principal does and so I guess Audery might be perfect in telling you about the new teacher, what do you think.' she asked.

Precious smiled widely and stood up' thanks Sophy, you are the best.' she said.

' And that's why I am the best friend right?' but precious didn't wait she walked over to Audery who was just on the third row third seat from sophy.

' How do you cope with her?',dave asked looking at precious go and sophy hit him playfully on the shoulder. Sophy rested her head on the chair and could hear the back benchers talk about their boyfriends. She stared out unto the field and looked away to see precious. Audery was sure a talkative and she and precious chatted a lot. She focused on the view of the field again. She and precious had been childhood friends and so now best friends.

Minutes later a man walked in. It was obvious he wasn't young judging from the wrinkles on his face. He was in a black suit and wasn't smiling. He looked really serious. Well not too serious as the principal.'Good morning students. ' he greeted softly.

' Good morning sir.' they replied back.

' First I apologise for the delay if a new class teacher.,' he began. Mrs Maria their former class teacher was heavily pregnant and her husband had said to move so the school has been searching for a new class teacher 4 days ago.' Well he's here but is dealing with some formalities and will join you soon. But please as the highest class in the school please be of your best character. ' he said in a pleading tone and they all replied positively and he left. Minutes later sophy could see the young looking man come in. He was putting on a black shoe sophy was sure it was new look, and a black suit pants. His shirt was mint green which reminded her if mint tea and it had black stripes on it.

' It's either new look or MT.' she said within herself. His hair was cool. Neatly cut and beautifully oiled. The wrist watch was surely an expensive Rolex as she had seen it in a shop few days ago.

' Wow a wealthy class teacher. How do they expect him to be serious?' she said asking herself.

He was tall and built, and sophy was sure he had six packs. His skin was white and really smooth. His eyeballs were deep shiny black with green edges. He stared at her and smiled and sophy felt uneasy immediately. She looked away through the window and unto the fields again. She sure has somethings to draw tonight. She had gotten a fashion inspiration and she was sure she wasn't going to forget.

He moved closer to her thinking she would at least notice him but she didn't she was lost in her thoughts.' Madam?' he called.' Miss.' he called again but she didn't respond.

' Please snap her out of her fashion fantasy.?' said a girly voice just beside her.

He snapped his fingers in her face and she came back to reality staring at him and frowning. ' So tell us miss, how was the Fashion world?' he asked. She had just heard the most cool,manly and assuring voice ever.

' Wow his voice his so charming, cool and manly. Bet precious had fallen for that.' she thought within herself.

He was staring at her with a little curve around his lip. He was studying her and taking in every bit of information about her just like she had did when he came in. She wanted to look away but couldn't. It was like he was travelling far into her mind and she wanted to snap out of it as she was feeling really uneasy and scared around him. She closed her eyes for some seconds, opened them, growled at precious and faced him. She stoop up licking her lower lip and she could see him watch her do it.' Am so sorry sir. I apologize. ' she said in her tiny voice holding her two ears.

' it's okay, we were only doing the introductory part.' he replied looking at her pale blue eyeball. ' so little miss, will you be kind enough to tell me your name?' he asked searching for an answer in her pale blue eyeballs.' Please. ' he pleaded with a straight face and again sophy felt really uneasy.

' what's it about him that's making me feel this way?' she asked herself. But she felt like he heard it all.' Sophy..' she finally said and he smiled. 'Sophy Williams.'

' Beautiful name sophy.' he said and she heard the class giggle. She took her seat while he walked to the front of the class and continued the introduction. They were just 19 and so it wasn't difficult to finish the introductory part.

He cleared hi voice before speaking and the whole class watched him except sophy, who was busy scribbling something on a book with a pencil.' my name is Harry.' he said in the most calm voice sophy had ever heard.

' Wow so sure precious would have been taken away by that. Hmm precious. Always caring. ' she mumbled. Well previous cared about the good looks and she about fashion.

'Harry Potter?' she asked still busy with the book and pencil.

He gave a corcky smile sophy didn't miss. ' wish I was but definitely not though.' he said and locked eyes with sophy.'Harry Benjamin. ' he finished and sophy saw precious smile widely. ' I am so pleased to meet you all and will be looking forward to working with you.'

' You welcome. ' they all chorused.

' So class I will be taking you English and before I take my leave, any question?' he asked looking around the class room and into the eyes of every student. I saw precious raise her hand shyly.' yes precious. ' he said.

' wow must be good at mastering names unlike the other teachers.' she thought or maybe it was just a coincidence.

Precious stood up and straightened her uniform.

' No you may sit.' he said smiling and precious looked away shyly.

Taking her seat she asked' E-ehm. The thing is you see Mr Benjamin our class teachers do tell us their age so I was hoping you will do-do the same.' she stuttered.

' of course. 21 am 21 years old and you precious?'

'Wee-w- well am 18.' then she looked up at him and smiled ' but sir are you really 21?' she asked confused.

' should I show you my ID card precious?'

' No not at all just that you are...you -a--are really young.' she finished.

He moved closer to her table and leaned a bit down.' Hmmmm...little miss precious couldn't be craving for a boyfriend, could she?' he asked teasingly.

pink played on her cheeks as she blushed and she covered her face with both hands while the whole class giggled.

' Hey come on I was only teasing you,okay?' he asked and precious nodded hiding her hands under the table. He looked beside and his eyes got caught with sophys'. he straightened up and headed for the door but before he left he said to them ' And Harry is fine with me. Please call me Harry.' and with that he left. Sophy heaved a sigh of relief, she had been feeling uneasy ever since he came inside and now he's finally gone. She rested her head on the table but put it up again when she heard someone move to the classroom front. It was Audery in her beautiful uniform. The school uniform was a white shirt with puff hands for the ladies and a long sleeve for the males, with a waist jacket of ash background and a blue red, green and grey stripes. The ladies had a pleated skirt just above their knees but sophys' wasn't it was more than above the knee. Different colors of pop socks but same black shoe. She rested her head back on the table whole Audery asked the class about the new class teacher and they all seemed so excited. Lots of chats and giggling and jokes Sophy had to leave the class for the library. There,though against the rules she had a deep sleep and a short dream too.

She was woken up by a hand tapping her back slowly.

'Sophia?' the voice called.

Rubbing her face with the back of her palm she stood up and yawned. ' What's it precious? Time to go home?' she asked in a sleepy tone and Harry smiled.

' You know it's against the rule to sleep in the library, don't you.' he asked.

That voice was familiar and she knew it was Harrys' the new class teacher.' Sorry sir.' she said prepared to leave but he held her hand.

Looking into her eyes, he said ' Sophia you missed a lot of classes.'

She felt uneasy again. There was something dangerous about him.' Sorry.' was all she could say. He looked into her eyes as she looked down at the floor. There was something really dangerous about her. Why does he feel like he should keep away from her. She was his student after all.

By now Sophy was feeling more uneasy. So she just freed herself and ran out of the library to the class. Luckily precious had packed her bag for her.

' So,where to today?' precious asked in her normal girly voice.

' your place. ' Sophy said smiling.' I have missed your moms' cooking. Especially the desert.' and the both smiled. The left the class and headed outside. On their way the net Harry. Sophy felt like he was following them. He greeted both of them but only precious replied, and they continued walking.

' I texted Dave that it's my place today and he said he was coming over.' she nodded and walked faster wanting to leave Harry behind them.

By the time they got to precious house, her mom had already prepared lunch and Sophy sat at the dining waiting for lunch like the daughter of the family. One of the maids served her lunch and precious later joined. In the middle of lunch Dave phoned saying he was sorry and wouldn't be able to come. After lunch Sophy stayed for a while and chatted with precious before she took her leave. She bade precious mom goodbye and she asked if she was going to be okay on her own.

' You know I can always tell the driver to take you home or better still you phone home and tell them to send the driver. ' precious mom said in a worried tone.

' Or better still, you can sleep over.' precious said jokingly and they all smiled.

' Thanks Mom but I can make it home and besides it's not that far, you know.' she had won and so left for her home happily . She was about to get home when she saw Harry again but pretended she didn't see him. He was at a convenient store. And she knew he saw her but she just ignored him and ran home quickly. She got home, had dinner and bade everyone goodnight. Freshened up,and slip in to her night robe. She laid in bed staring at her phone, then she dropped it on the bedside drawer. And was about to sleep when she remembered Harry.

' Why do I feel like he's following me?' she asked herself .

When she couldn't find an answer she drifted to sleep while Harry stood by the Veranda staring at her. Minutes later he left with a devilish smile on his face.


End file.
